In order to treat disorders and/or injuries of the musculoskeletal system, rehabilitation or physical therapy is usually needed. The injured person has to exercise the injured member. However, if the exercising is not controlled adequately, the person may worsen the injury. For example, if a person has an injured shoulder, lifting weights may treat the injured shoulder. However, if the weight of the charge is too heavy, the injury may worsen.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for rehabilitation of an injured organ or prevention of any injury.